Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no / GET UP! Rapper / BE ALL RIGHT!
|type = Single |artist = 7AIR, SALT5 and 11WATER |album = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best |released = July 9, 2003 |genre = J-pop |format = CD Single, Single V DVD, Single V VHS |length = 27:10 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Singles Chronology |Last1 = Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo / Shiawase Desu ka? / Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! (2002) |Next1 = ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (2004) }}Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no / GET UP! Rapper / BE ALL RIGHT! (壊れない愛がほしいの / GET UP! ラッパー / BE ALL RIGHT!; I Want An Unbreakable Love / GET UP! Rapper / BE ALL RIGHT!) is a maxi-single by the 2003 Hello! Project shuffle units: 7AIR, SALT5, and 11WATER. The single was released on July 9, 2003 in both a regular and a limited edition, as well as a Single V. The limited edition came with an 84 page photobook. Each of the three a-sides appeared on the compilation albums Petit Best 4 and Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best. Tracklist CD #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - 7AIR #GET UP! Rapper - SALT5 #BE ALL RIGHT! - 11WATER #OH! BE MY FRIEND - Hello! Project #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (Instrumental) #GET UP! Rapper (Instrumental) #BE ALL RIGHT! (Instrumental) Single V #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (PV) - 7AIR #GET UP! Rapper (PV) - SALT5 #BE ALL RIGHT! (PV) - 11WATER #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (Making & Comment (メイキング＆コメント)) - 7AIR #GET UP! Rapper (Making & Comment (メイキング＆コメント)) - SALT5 #BE ALL RIGHT! (Making & Comment (メイキング＆コメント)) - 11WATER Featured Members ;7AIR *Ishikawa Rika *Takahashi Ai *Niigaki Risa *Inaba Atsuko *Mika *Otani Masae *Satoda Mai ;SALT5 *Abe Natsumi *Kago Ai *Ogawa Makoto *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya ;11WATER *Iida Kaori *Yaguchi Mari *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Tsuji Nozomi *Konno Asami *Fujimoto Miki *Ayaka *Murata Megumi *Saito Hitomi *Shibata Ayumi *Asami Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no *Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko, Mika, Tsunku *Rap: Inaba Atsuko, Niigaki Risa, Mika, Tsunku *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;GET UP! Rapper *Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: SALT5, Tsunku, POP'S *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;BE ALL RIGHT! *Arrangement and All Instruments: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: 11WATER and Tsunku *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;OH! BE MY FRIEND *Arrangement and Programming: Morio Takashi *Guitar: Kawai Eiji *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko and Maeda Yuki Concert Performances ;Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Haru ~Mou Horetyauzo!~ - Murata Megumi, Otani Masae *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina, Kimura Asami, Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Yasuda Kei, Kago Ai, Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina, Inaba Atsuko, Kimura Asami, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha *Country Musume LIVE 2006 *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Michishige Sayumi, Otani Masae, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama FIRE!~ - Kikkawa Yuu, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Sainen Mia, Okai Asuna, Arai Manami *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Nishida Shiori ;GET UP! Rapper *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ - Matsuura Aya, Inaba Atsuko *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" - Kago Ai, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ - Goto Maki, Saito Hitomi, Ayaka, Inaba Atsuko, Satoda Mai *Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Junjun, Linlin, Aoki Erina, Mori Saki, Fukuda Kanon *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ - Sengoku Minami, Kitahara Sayaka, Mori Saki, Maeda Irori *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - ZYX-α *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Yanagawa Nanami, Nomura Minami, Shimakura Rika ;BE ALL RIGHT! *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Melon Kinenbi ~'03 Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ - Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan - Coconuts Musume *V-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ - v-u-den, Country Musume, Inaba Atsuko *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Fujimoto Miki, Miyoshi Erika, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Murakami Megumi, Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Morning Musume, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, v-u-den, W, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Country Musume, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya *Country Musume LIVE 2006 *Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~ - Ongaku Gatas *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ - Niigaki Risa, Junjun, Linlin, Tokunaga Chinami, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, S/mileage, Saho Akari *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Takagi Sayuki *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - 6 Pack *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro, Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no, GET UP! Rapper, BE ALL RIGHT!, OH! BE MY FRIEND Category:2003 Singles Category:7AIR Category:11WATER Category:SALT5 Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 VHSs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:Only Single Category:Collaboration Single